


Showtime

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Sequel to Skyrockets.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 12





	Showtime

You’ve been mysterious all day, Yami,” said Seto as they returned to the mansion after a fun day out.

“You enjoyed yourself today, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but you promised me something special, and you haven’t let me touch you all day.”

“Let’s just say I wanted you to save your strength for tonight.”

“Oh.”

“That’s all for now.”

“Hmmm,” sighed Seto, but he was not about to lose patience with his lover now. ‘I can wait.’

As if hearing him, or reading his mind, Yami thought, ‘You’ll have to.’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow Yami had arranged a romantic meal for them alone at the mansion. Seto thought that Yami continued to surprise him, and he really wondered what he was holding out on for the rest of the evening. Yami took them out on to the balcony afterwards and they lounged around on the seats there sipping on wine and enjoying the evening.

“So what next?” asked Seto as they enjoyed the evening air.

“We let our meal settle then we go to bed.”

Seto smiled, “I like those plans.”

“I thought you would.”

“Is there a reason for all this planning today, you don’t normally treat me like this. You know I’m so impatient that all I want is to get to the last part as quickly as I can.”

“I know that, but I wanted to slow things down today, and yes, there is a reason, but I will explain that to you later.”

“You can be frustrating you know.”

“I know. But no less than you can be too.”

“Touché.”

“Just sit there and save your strength.”

“That’s the second time you’ve said that today.”

All that Yami did this time was smile.

//Aren’t you being just a tad cruel?// Yugi’s voice intruded.

/Maybe, but I want him just a little frustrated, it makes him more energetic later./

//You two have a one track mind, you know.//

/And you don’t./

Yugi remained silent. Yami chuckled.

Seto kept looking over at Yami who sat comfortably on his seat with his eyes closed. He wondered briefly if he was having a conversation with Yugi. That was one thing he had not been able to know, when they were talking. And what they were talking about. Just how much did Yugi know? He had never asked Yami that.

He saw a smile on Yami’s face. “I can feel your impatience over here.”

Seto smiled too, “I’m that obvious?”

“Yes, come on then, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

They got up and headed to Seto’s bedroom. Still Yami would not allow Seto to touch him, not yet.

“I feel like a shower,” said Yami and watched Seto’s face. He smiled at the reaction, one of surprise. “But I would rather not have it alone.”

That of course brought on a wide smile and a hurried move to the shower after Yami.

Seto got the shower going then he quickly shed his clothing. Yami did the same, though he was a little slower, all the time he had his eyes on Seto. The young man was oh so eager, and just dying to get in and… get into it. That much was very obvious from the impressive erection jutting out from between the taller’s legs.

“Do I always have that effect on you when I take my time?”

“What do you think?” answered Seto sarcastically.

But Yami only smiled and moved under the stream of the shower. Seto was two seconds behind him.

“Oh Gods, can I touch you now?” asked Seto desperately.

“Well, we can’t get to the good stuff until you do.”

Hands and mouth attacked Yami. The hands cupping the cherished face as he took his mouth and slid his tongue inside and settled in for a deep wonderful kiss. Seto Kaiba was a wonderful kisser Yami had learned. He was also a very good lover. And the hands began to move downward, caressing the smaller body. Yami loved Seto’s hands on him. Loved his mouth on him. Wanted his body in him.

//Me too.//

/Yugi go away, my turn this time./

//Sorry, I’m off, you’ll --//

/ --Let you know./

Yami got his mind back on what was before him. Seto’s hands had already reached his backside and were circling the globes of his buttocks. “Gods, I need you.”

“I really have frustrated you today, haven’t I?”

“You better believe it,” Seto reached for the liquid soap which would make an excellent lube. He poured some over his fingers. Then he slid his hands down the buttocks again until he reached his destination. He slowly pushed a finger in.

Yami sighed with the finger’s intrusion, his own cock coming to instant attention, which soon found itself encircled by Kaiba’s other hand. He let out a little cry then.

“Maybe I should give you a little payback,” said Seto.

“Sure, and you have the patience of a Saint?”

“Bastard.”

“Just get on with it,” said Yami turning around so he was facing the wall.

Kaiba’s cock twitched and he immediately put his hands back where they were and his mouth nibbled on Yami’s naked neck. Yami stretched his legs a bit further apart as a second finger entered him, and the hand on his own cock sped up its movements. 

The third finger was soon scissoring inside him and he could feel Seto’s cock throbbing against his hip. The hand on his cock let go as the fingers left him, only to be replaced by something larger which pushed in in one quick stroke.

Yami cried out in ecstasy, his head flipping back as the body within him began to move, pumping hard at him. He had his palms on the wall of the shower and he needed his strength to withhold the force of the thrusts. He was moaning and groaning constantly with each movement, after a few hard strokes Kaiba found his prostate and the skyrockets returned, exploding in his sight.

Kaiba was grunting with his efforts, but his day’s frustration did not allow him to last long. He reached forward for Yami’s cock and pumped it with his movements. It did not take Yami long to cum all over his hand, clamping down on Kaiba, forcing a cry from both of them as he came at the same time. He pumped a few more times inside Yami, before coming to a stop and pulling out. He placed his palms on the wall above Yami’s as he tried to get his breath back. Yami turned around and leaned against the wall, his hands reaching out to rub over Seto’s chest. 

“Sorry,” he said.

“For what?” 

“Getting you all frustrated like that.”

“You never do anything without a reason.”

“No, I don’t. Let’s get dried off and get into bed. I have something I need to tell you.”

“How come I knew something was coming.”

Yami smiled, “It’s nothing bad, and I’m not about to end this if that is what you are thinking.”

“Well, ahh—“

They got out of the shower and dried themselves off, leaving the towels behind to get into Seto’s bed. Once they were beside each other, Yami cuddled up to Seto and the other slipped his arms around his lover.

They kissed a little before Seto stopped. Yami knew he was not going to get much further unless he got to the point.

“It’s nothing bad, really. But I have a bit of a confession to make…”

“Confession?”

“Remember that night of the fireworks.”

“Hmm, you were hot that night.”

“And…”

“And?”

“And…”

Seto had to think, “Umm, I think you were a bit more vocal that night, that’s all.”

“Hmm, and you never wondered why?”

“No, should I?”

“Things were a little different that night.”

“They were?”

Yami nodded. “This body… isn’t exactly mine.”

“Yes, we know that. It was a point you made when we begun having sex.” How much did Yugi know. “What are you trying to tell me? I know the difference between the two of you. He’s… smaller than you.”

“In height, yes. But we think alike, we… feel alike a lot too.”

“How much does Yugi know about us?”

“Quite a lot actually. In fact that night… the skyrockets… we were… blended.”

“Blended?”

“When we duel we are together, blended in one mind and body. We blended that night too. Yugi wanted to feel how I feel when you make love to me and I… I couldn’t turn him down. I can never turn him down.”

Seto’s mouth opened, but nothing came out, he seemed to be pondering what Yami had told him.

“And the other times?” he said finally.

“It was just you and me.”

“And that one time… What did he think about it?”

“He thought you were wonderful.”

Seto blinked and a slow smile came over his face.

“So I made love to both of you, at once?”

“Yes.”

“And has any of this had anything to do with today?”

“Yes.”

“So what exactly do you two have planned?”

“Two?”

“Don’t go all innocent on me now, Yami.”

Yami chuckled. “Yugi has been on at me to confess to you, and then to ask you… well, he’d like to… ah—“

“Have me?”

“Have you make love to him, yes.”

“And you wouldn’t mind?”

“Would you mind if you knew we made love in our soul rooms?”

“No, I kind of figured you were closer than friends.”

“So, why would I mind?”

“And why am I going to need my strength?”

“Well, after… Yugi… we’d like to blend again…”

“Ah, so I see. I take it you expect me to top all night?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, okay, I like that.”

“Thought you would.”

“Do you --?”

“Yugi is uke, he likes it that way.”

“Okay, so, how…?”

The puzzle was sitting on the bedside table, “Hand me the puzzle.”

//Showtime.//

“What?” Seto saw him look odd before he handed it to Yami. 

“Yugi said Showtime.” He said as he took it in his hands smiling, and for the first time, Seto actually watched the transformation. And soon he was faced with a naked Yugi beside him, a blushing Yugi.

“I hope you’re not angry with me,” he said.

“Why would I be angry with you?”

“Because I sort of pushed this on you.”

“And you really think I mind?”

“You…you…”

“Give me that,” Seto took the puzzle from Yugi and put it on the table, then he turned back and surprised Yugi by taking his face into his hands and then taking his mouth with his own. 

When he finally broke the kiss, Yugi flopped back on the pillow, “Oh my, Yami’s right, you are a wonderful kisser.”

“He told you huh?”

“Well, I got a little that other… night, but that… that was great!”

“Why do I get the feeling that you two are going to give me a workout from now on?”

“Now on… You mean this won’t be a one off?”

“When you have a taste of me, you’ll know the answer to that.”

Yugi laughed, “So full of yourself still.”

“Always.” 

Then he went back to kissing Yugi. And running his hands over the even smaller body than he was used to, and soon found out that the two were different. Yugi was easier to excite, reacting faster to his caresses, and it did not take long for his to open his legs to urge Seto to get started on preparing him. And he was very insistent on that happening, and as soon as possible.

“Eager little bugger, aren’t you?”

“Gods yes. I want you so bad.”

Seto chuckled, something Yugi had never heard before. 

“Please,” he begged.

Seto lubed himself and positioned himself at Yugi’s entrance, then he began to move in. Suddenly he was surprised when Yugi pushed himself forward forcing Seto inside him.

“Now move, and hard please.”

Seto was shocked at the vehemence in Yugi’s voice.

“Yes master.”

“You better believe it.”

Seto stopped his movements his mouth falling open.

“Shit, move please, I’m just babbling, get on with it please.”

Seto smiled, “Naughty boy.” He began to move again, only he slowed right down, it was time for a little torture.

Yugi was indeed the vocal one of the duo, crying out with each thrust, practically screaming when Seto hit his sweet spot. He had wrapped his legs around Seto, which helped with his body being smaller, it then allowed Seto to kiss him when he wanted to, which he did after ever few hard thrusts.

“Harder, Seto, harder.”

He obliged, pumping deeper, taking hold of the small hips, watching Yugi’s erection bounce back and forth, his cries getting even louder, until he screamed as he tightened around Seto, squeezing hard on him as he came. It hit Kaiba in the face, and with the tightness on him, drove the taller man over the edge with a roar of absolute pleasure.

Careful not to collapsed on top of Yugi, he pulled out and fell beside the smaller body that had a big smile on its face.

“Showtime indeed,” muttered Kaiba wiping the cum off himself with the sheet.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi sank into his soul room. And into the bed he shared with Yami.

“You enjoyed that a lot.”

“Oh Gods yes. You don’t mind sharing, do you?”

Yami kissed his Hikari. “No, I don’t mind sharing. I’d share anything with you.”

“I just wish you had your own body and then we could be all together.”

Yugi drifted off.

“Be careful what you wish for…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto looked over and saw the transformation had reversed and Yami was back with him.

“You didn’t need the puzzle?”

“No, Yugi dozed off; I can take over easier when he’s out of it.”

“Demanding little bugger.”

Yami chuckled, “Hmmm.”

“So I guess we’re a threesome now?”

Yami turned to face Seto, “I guess. Yugi made a wish.”

“Oh?”

“He’d like for us to have separate bodies so we could really be a threesome.”

“That would be nice.” Seto leaned in to kiss Yami.

“Hmmm.”

They made out until Seto found himself aroused once more, and as he did so he saw the blank look on Yami’s face. “Don’t tell me, he’s…up.”

“You got that right. Blended?”

“You two are going to be the death of me.”

“But what a way to go.”

And go they did, several times that night. Lucky Seto proved to have lots of stamina.

THE END


End file.
